In the midst of a traitor
by CloakedInDarkness
Summary: Someone is back and now it's time to do what he tried to do last time...*CH. 3!!*
1. New student's

All the hogwart's student's filled into the Great Hall.Everyone sat down on the long benches that were by the matching table's.Student's chatted hapily about there day.Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone went quiet.  
  
"We have two new student's to be seated,first is a third year."  
  
Harry looked at Ron who shrugged and concentrated on Dumbledore.Harry thought it was very weird because all his three year's at hogwarts they hadn't got a new student in the middle of the year.  
  
"Come in Miss.Anasti!We are ready for you now."  
  
The door's slamed opened to reveal a girl with long silky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.She wasn't wearing a Hogwarts uniform but a diffrent colored style and color of uniform.She began her long walk to the stool.The guys in the room stared with amazement.The girl's rolled there eye's and glared.Anasti made the walk to the stool and sat down.  
Proffeser Mcgonagall placed the old,green hat upon her silky hair.Anasti brushed back a peice of hair behind her ear and waited on the old hat.  
  
"Ah...a mystery lie's deep inside along with bravery.A W.D.P.U?Haven't seen one in many,many year's.So young third year your house will be...GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Anasti smiled knowingly a confedently walked to the table of cheering Griffindor's.She polietly sat in between Oliver Wood and George Weasly.Harry felt slightly jealouse and wished she could have sat by him.He looked behind him to see Draco Malfoy talking and nodding toward Anasto.Harry strained to here the conversation down thee table where Anasti was...  
  
"Harry,Do you think she's a Veela?"Said Harry's freind Ron.  
"No,I don't think so Ron because everyone wasn't trying to impress her."  
  
Harry then tried again to here the conversation.Ron saw what Harry was doing then proceeded to do the same.  
  
"So what's a W.D.P.U?"  
"Well,a Wizardry Dancer Pixieness United,I've preformed at many grand quiditch game's at Chirvolt.It's a W.D.P.U school.Only the best of the best can go there."  
"So quiditch!Do you like the sport?"Said Oliver Wod.  
"I enjoy the sport very,much!I hered each house has a quiditch team.I'd love to se the field some day."  
"Oh well i'm the quiditch captain of griffindor!I could show you the field."  
"Oi,sound's wonderful!"  
"Hello Anasti,George Weasly!I'm also on the team!"  
"Pleasure George."  
  
Dumbledore then again raised his hand.The room went very quiet to see whom the next student was.  
  
"We have a new six year to be sorted.Please come out Mr.Talvo."  
  
The door's opened and a sly dark headed boy walked down in between the table's.As if knowing his way around the place.Girl's seemed to melt as he passed.Guy's rolled their eyes at him.Talvo went to the stool and waited.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
Slytherin cheered loudly.Talvo sat in between Draco and a seventh year.Griffindor went right back to their new student and so did slytherin.Ron and Hermoine started eating and talking to each other.But Harry thought about Talvo.Where had he seen him before? 


	2. Greeting's from a stranger

Chapter two:Greeting's  
  
  
After Dinner,Harry and Ron made their ways up the long stair's passing other student's on their way.  
  
"Where's Herm?"  
"Don't know,Ron."  
"Think she went to greet-."  
  
Ron wass cut off by Hermoine and ,the new Griffindor,Anasti.Ron stared in complete awe.Heroine rolled her eyes at Ron.  
  
"Proffeser Mcgonagall ,orderd me to show Anasti around Hogwarts."Said Hermoine."She has all the same classes as me."  
"Hello Anasti."  
"What trully brilliant boy, you are Harry."  
"R-Ron W-Weasly..."  
"Good to meet you Ron."  
"We'll come on Anasti have to go to the common room to get a headstart on Transfiguration."  
"Bye Ron and Harry."  
  
Haary noded and elbowed Ron who did a small Nod.Harry saw Hermoine and Anasti dissaper beind a door.Before, him and Ron spoke to each other.Ron still astonished.  
  
"I-I s-spoke to her!!"  
"Yes Ron,you did."  
"Wow..."  
"Come on I have Potion's homework."  
  
When Harry and Ron made it to the common roon.It was packed with student's.Ron and Harry got their book's and took a seat by Hermoine and Anasti who were quietly reading to themselves.What seemed like enternity,Harry and Ron finally finished their work and retreated to their warm bed's.  
  
Harry happily closed his bed chamber's drape's.He took off his odd looking glasses and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"Kill him!You can still smell him!"  
"Sssssss!"  
"Kill him, snake!"  
"Ssssssss!"  
  
Harry woke up with his scare buring more than ever.He'd had another dream about what had happened in the Chamber of Secret's.He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses trying to look into the darkness for his old clock.He finally found it and it was just early morning and shortly after midnight.  
He closed his eyes and took off his glasses,again.He layed his head on the soft feather-y pillow and tried falling asleep.His eyes bolted open.His drape's were pulled open and ripped and on the end of his bed lay a old peice of partchment reading in red glowing writting,"Potter.."  
He grabbed the partchment and looked at it straining his eyes to focuse on the letter.The letter was written in the same kind of red that was used to write the message about the chamber of secret's.Harry put on his light.He folded the letter open.  
"Someone has a secret,about who they really are...When darkness fall's I'll be near.."  
  
The last thing Harry remember's is passing out landing on the floor,still holding the letter with a Riddle and Ron off in the distance calling his name.... 


	3. Question's

Chapter 3:Question's.  
  
  
When Harry woke Hermioine was leaning over him with a cold compressent to his forhead.He looked up to see the night's sky..Night's sky? He then looked around to see everyone was in the Great Hall some were holding candle's other's had fallen asleep.  
  
"Oh Harry!Ron he's awake!He's awake!"  
"W-What happened Hermoine?"  
"Watch out Head boy coming through.."  
  
Harry saw Percy coming over to Harry.He looked at Harry and nodded to someone on the other side of the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you all right,Harry? All the teacher's are searching to see what the letter mean's and who sent it.But don't worry all the student's have been counted and all in here in the Great Hall."Said Percy leaning over him.  
  
"W-What happend?"  
"They think it was from Voltimort or one of his follower's. But don't worry,Harry.Dumbledore is takeing care of everything.Now get your rest while I go tell Maddame Promprey to get you a choclate frog."Said Percy in a low whisper and walking away.  
  
Harry looked acrossed from him to see Ron starring in front of him as if he was thinking what to say to Harry.Hermoine was on the other side of Harry looking down.Anasti was next to her and quietly crying into a peice of cloth.Harry hered other sob's across the Great Hall.  
  
"This is...weird."Said Ron looking to Hermoine and Harry."I always thought he was dead..Atleast I wanted to think he was dead."  
"Yeah..I mean what if he is back?W-With his follower's..".Said Hermoine."Anasti want me to ask percy if you could havesomething to calm you?"  
"N-no I don't think anything could calm the horror and shock.The thought of it is so horiiable.I can't even imagine how Harry feel's."  
  
Harry noticed her hair was now tangled and her eyes were swollen and red from crying.Hermoine tried comforting her in an ,"older sister" way.  
  
"There you are Ron!"Said Ginny running over to Ron with her sleeping bag crying."I was so worried!I couldn't find you!"  
Harry saw George and Fred walking around people with their sleeping bag's and laying them down in front of Ron.They seemed very confused and scared as Harry was.  
  
"Oh Ginny!!"Cried Hermoine.  
"Oh Hermoine,it's horiable!"  
"Oh hello, i'm Anasti."  
"I'm Ginny, i'm so sorry that the day you come to Hogwarts it's so miserable!"  
  
Ginny sat her sleeping bag in front of Hermoine.All three girl's quietly cried together.Ron turned his head as a tear climed down his face.Fred and george just stared at the floor.What could they say to each other?Harry put his head on his pillow. He could feel a headace coming along...  
  
  
When he awoke in the morning some people were folding up their sleeping bags and putting them in the corner.He saw Ron was walking over to put his sleeping bag in the corner.Fred and George still slept.Hermoine,Ginny and Anasti were whispering in a low voice.  
  
"Good..well..morning anyways."Said Ron sitting down next to Harry."We should be able to go back to our common room's soon,no body was found and Dumbledore is talking to Proffeser Flitwick about putting a couple of charms on the door's and portrait's."  
"Well that's a relief.."Said Harry rubbing his forhead,which was pounding.  
  
Harry looked down to a see a choclate frog next him.Harry grabbed it and handed a peice to Ron.A warm tingling went through Harry and the throbing in his head stopped.The Great Hall door's opened.Some people jumped other's started crying again.Harry was relived to see it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Do not fear.Nothing else or anyone else was found.You will be let to your common room's.Classes are not in session today.So please rest today.Prefect's and head boy's and girl's lead the student's to their common room's"Spoke Dumbledore in a kind way.  
  
"Griffindor follow me.."Said Percy."Get up George and Fred!This way everyone,follow me!  
  
When all the Griffindor's had been counted for they were allowed to go in the common room.Hermoine and Anasti went up to their Dormitory's to rest.George and Fred went to their Dormitory's.Ron and Harry sat doown in front of a couch that was in front of the fire.Ron stared at the fire then turned to Harry.  
  
"What did the letter say?"Said Ron in a low whisper."Proffeser Mcgongall got it before I could read it and handed it to Dumbledore."  
"Well..it said something like,"Someone holds a secret and I'll be there in the night.I'm not real sure but something like that."  
"Well what do you think it mean's?"  
"I don't think it was Voltimort.He would have killed me right then.I have a feeling it was a weaker voltimort but didn't have anough knowledge to kill me."  
"Harry,are you saying it could be?...."  
  
Ron stared at Harry with total horror. Harry looked to the fire trying to gather his thought's.He turned back to Ron.Harry glanced around to make sure no one was listening to the conversation.There was no one in the room, they had all gone to their Dormitory's.  
  
"That's right Ron..Tom...Tom Riddle."  
"But how?Isn't he dead?I mean the diary and everything."  
"I don't think so he proably saved him self somewhere else or something.."  
"That would make since like a precaution.."  
"Yes but I wonder why on a night of the new arrival's?"  
"I don't know, do you think Hermoine would know?"  
"Proably not Ron, I just don't understand the beging of the Riddle...Someone hold's a secret..Hmm."  
  
Ron looked away from Harry and out the window at the fall day.The leaves were blowing in the wind.Harry got off the couch and up to the diormitory's.Ron followed Harry looking around to make sure no one was following him.  
  
Harry changed and yet again closed the curtains of the bed chamber,layed his tired head on the pillow not even bothering to take off his old round glasses before he dozed off to sleep.But what he didn't know is someone was waiting...  
  
  
(A/N Okay I adeed more detail!:)!) 


	4. Hearing more Parselmouth

(A/N: This chapter is kind of boring but very soon in later chapter's it will get more interesting! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Also the reason Ron didn't seem to notice is because I forgot that he flinched or what-ever.Sorry.)  
  
The next day, Harry took every pre-caution. He, Hermoine, Anasti and Ron traveled in a group class to class. Other student's in Griffindor also did the same. After the morning classes, it was time for lunch.  
  
"What class do we have next , Hermoine?" Said Anasti take a drink from her glass mug of butterbeer.  
  
"Herbology , it's outside on the ground's. I'll show you where it's at."  
  
"I have Herbology class too."  
  
Harry looked through his satchel for his class list.He found it stuck in between, "Quiditch through the ages" , "Wizarding spell's." and "Powerful Potion's". He grabbed the list and saw in gold writing, "Quiditch Practice" on the list.Harry sighed and stuffed the list back in his satchel.  
  
  
"I have quiditch practice."  
  
"That's all right , Harry.Before we go to Herbology class we will walk over there to the stadium."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
"Aw , what a cute couple,"Sniggerd a voice behind Ron , who just happen to be no other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Eat slugs,Malfoy."  
  
"Now,now don't want a re-run from last year."  
  
Draco,Goyle,Crabbe and Talvo howled with laughter.Ron glared at Draco.Hermoine rolled her eyes and stared down back at her book.Anasti seemed to completely ignore them and continue reading.  
  
  
"Come on Anasti let's get away from these fool's."  
  
"Well mudblood, look's like you made friend's with the new Griffindor."Said Draco."Seem's right only you would be so desperate to steep that low."  
  
Harry glared down at his breakfast that was very cold.Hermoine and Anasti rushed out of the Great Hall.It looked as if Anasti was going to break down crying at any time.Ron looked at Anasti and Hermoine as they rushed out.  
  
"Say your sorry."Said Harry underbreath in parseltounge which surprised him, he hadn't spoke the language since last year.  
  
"Never."Said a voice close by in parseltounge that was so low that it was a whisper.  
  
Harry's eye's got great big and looked at Ron.He could feel chill's down his spine.Ron looked back at Harry,The looked as if to say,"What is it?".Harry nodded to the door's and began walking to the door's quickly with Ron not far behind. Draco still stood there with the group of Slytherin's greatly laughing and amusing them selves.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"I heard some one else speak in parseltounge.I accidentally said something under my breath in parseltounge and someone close by replied. I don't know who did it."  
  
"That's really weird, Harry. Think you should tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"I think I should handle this my self."  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head and out at the mossy foggy ground's of Hogwart's. Hagrid's hut sat out by the dark forest right next to the Herbology room where a group of Hufflepuff's were running too. Harry only wished he had a clue of who had talked to him or why the strange letter had appeared on his bed.  
  
That night at dinner,Harry and Ron were talking about the up coming Hufflepuff atch.Anasti and Hermoine were flipping through a pile of book's.Dumbledore raise out of his chair and everyone's attention went upon the Dubledore and his long white beard and half moon glasses.  
  
"Question of the up comeing Halloween ball has been noted. But, we are still having it in a week from today.We exspect all to obey rule's but most importantly have a wonderful time."Said Dumbledore smiling."If there is anything you need to tell me or ask me please do after Dinner."  
  
Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore was talking directly about him.Dumbledore sat down in his chair and everyone began talking more loudly than before.Harry saw Dumbledore nod toward Harry.Harry had been right, Dumbledore had been talking about him.  
After Dinner,Harry waited for everyone to start leaving the great hall.Hermoine and Anasti said they're fairwell's and gathered their book's and began leaving the great hall.  
  
"Coming Harry?"  
  
"Go on, Ron.I need to tell Professer Dumbeldore something."  
  
Ron,who seemed to know what Harry had ment',Walked out of the Great Hall catching up with Anasti and Hermoine.Harry walked up to the teacher's table,there was only a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Dumbledore up there.Harry waited paitently on the young first year's and gathered his thought's of what to say to Dumbeldore.The first year's thanked professer Dumbledore and scrambled out of the great hall quickly.  
  
"Ah,young Harry.It seem's to me that you've been having strange happning's lately.I think you should here what i'm about to tell you.It will be very helpful for you to know.So listen closetly it's about your past and your future."  
  
  
  
  
(A/N:That's it remember to review.Thanks!) 


	5. More question's

"Harry, when your mother was your age she was very talented and brave.She had many freind's and was quite popular with other Griffindor fifth years.Your mother became freind's with a young girl named Lalaen who was new at Hogwarts and didn't have any freind's because she was diffrent from the other's.They became very close freind's just like you and Ron are close freind's.Lalaen had a secret a secret not even I knew exactly what it was.Someone found out her secret and Lalaen had to be taken from Hogwarts.Lilly and Lalaen made a promise and charmed each other with it.There promise was to meet each other again even if they had to use someone else other than themselves to meet."Said Dumbeldore brushing his long white curly beard."I belive Lilly is useing you to meet up with another person Lalaen chose.Yet again, someone has found out about Lalaen's secret and who the two holder's are.That's why that letter was on the end of your bed that night.Harry, be careful around Hogwart's.Don't go sneeking around by yourself neither."  
  
"I understand, professer.I understand."  
  
"Harry, if you happen to find out who the out who it is.Do not fear them for Lilly would want you to be freind's with them."  
  
Harry nodded his head Dumbeldore put his hand on Harry's head and patted it.  
  
"Go on ,Harry.It's getting late."  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall and up the stair's very confused.Yet, excited to tell Hermoine and Ron what Professer Dumbeldore had told him.Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady said the password and rushed in the common room to see only Hermoine on the end of the couch reading,"Hogwarts:A history."  
  
Harry looked over at the quiditch clock that had two broom's for the hand's and a golden snitch in the middle.It read 11:09pm.  
  
"No wonder no one is down here it's very late." Thought Harry in his mind.  
  
"There you are Harry!"Said Hermoine sitting down her book on the red couch."Ron had to take Anasti to Madame Promphrey.Poor Ana started crying and said she felt ill.But it was so weird cause she didn't look ill and she was just sitting staring at a book and started crying.Except it wasn't like a school book and she wasn't reading it either.It was if she was just sarring at a page."  
  
"What did the book look like, Hermoine?"  
  
"It's over there in that chair she was sitting in."  
  
"Do you think I could just take a little peek."  
  
Hermoine taped her finger's on the book and looked as if she was decieding yes or no in her mind.She then looked back at Harry and nodded a yes.Harry walked over to the chair that was by the common room's window and saw a small black,blue and silver book.On the front cover it read,"Stare into the night sky.What do you see?" with a moon and two star's.  
  
Harry walked over to where Hermoine was sitting and sat down laying the book in between him and her.Hermoine looked at the book suspicously. Harry opened the book open to reveal a blank page that said,"Photo's." at the top of the page.Harry flipped throught the blank page's.Nothing was written on it and there was no photo's.Harry closed the book and sat it back on the chair he had got it from.  
  
"Harry, do you think that was a diary like..Tom's?"Said Hermoine looking very,very scared.  
  
"No, it dosen't look like one."  
  
Suddenly,Ron appeared with Anasti who had red circles under her eyes from crying and a sad look.Hermoine got up and walked to Anasti and Harry stood by Ron.Hermoine ushered Anasti up girl's dormitory stair's.Ron walked over to a red couch and sat on the end.Harry sat on a chair that was across of Ron.Hermoine came down the stairs and sat where she was sitting earlier.  
  
"What was a matter of Ana?"Said Hermoine in a concerned older sister way.  
  
"I waited out side but she was in their a while.She didn't say anything after she got out either."  
  
"Me and Hermoine, looked through her book she was looking at right before she started crying and felt ill and all it had was the word photo's but none were on the page's."  
  
"Weird! Hermoine you should ask her about the book."  
  
"I'll try tommarow,Ron."Said Hermoine."But Harry what did you talk about with Professer Dumbeldore?"  
  
"Well, he told me that my mother became freind's with a girl named Lalaen.Someone found out a secret about her and Lalaen had to be taken from Hogwarts.My mum and Lalaen made a promise to meet again.They charemed themselves so that they'd meet again even if they had to use someone in their spot's.I was chosen to be my mother's spot taker."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"Said Ron.  
  
Hermoine scrunched her nose up and looked kind of unknowningly if it was or not and looked at Harry with concern for her fellow freind.Harry's mind was so jumbled with question's he couldn't keep his mind straight.  
  
"I'm off to bed,night Harry and Ron."  
  
"Night Hermoibe."  
  
"Ron, we still have classes tommarow I think we should get some rest."  
  
  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"H-Harry w-wake u-up."  
  
Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hand and put on his round,black glasses and looked at a pale ron who was looking at the bottom of Harry's bed chamber.Harry slowly glanced down to see that yet another letter was laying.Harry grabbed it and tore it open to see messy writting that was red.  
  
"Who's the other? You should know.Someone's in danger and someone still know's." 


End file.
